Light in the Dark
by Alexis Shepard
Summary: After 600 years in dark space, Ark Hyperion has arrived in Andromeda. Waking up, the Pathfinder finds himself enraptured in his own thoughts.


Air rushes into his empty lungs as he bolts up, taking in deep breaths. His vision clears as his body begins rising in temperature, the shivering cold leaving his body. He blinks, his surroundings coming into focus until he finally sees where he is. The cryo bay is lowly lit, lights flickering on one by one. As the one above him turns on, he focuses on a figure looking at him.

"Welcome to Andromeda, Ryder."

He coughs, the last chilled breath escaping his lungs.

"Enjoy your nap?"

Captain Dunn stands before him, stance mirroring that of a soldier ready for a mission of life and death. It may as well be. They had really made it. It wasn't 2183, the Milky Way sat millions of light years away, and humanity arrived in Andromeda.

"Could've been a shorter one." Alec replies. He stands on unsteady legs, declining Dunn's extended hand. He was old, but not that old. Yet. "What's the situation?"

"Essential crew is being woken up as we speak. Your son and daughter will be up in no time, as will the Pathfinder team. No sign of Habitat 7 yet. ETA is about an hour. More than enough time for an N7 to get his bearings."

Alec nods, stretching his arms and back. It didn't feel any different, sleeping a couple of hours and 600 years. His mind is already making a mental list of the things he has to do before arriving to humanity's new home. A small part of him still can't believe 20,000 humans left to another galaxy. The adventurer in him wants nothing more than to explore every corner of the Heleus cluster, and with time, whatever lays beyond.

"Check in with Dr. Carlyle." Dunn continues. "He'll do a quick physical then you can get ready for… whatever Heleus has in store for us. See you soon, Alec."

Dunn walks away, Alec's thoughts taking flight. He wishes Ellen could see New Earth with him, alongside Sara and Scott. It could be like when Alec and Ellen took the kids to see Earth for the first time as their fifteenth birthday present. A shuttle with no one but the four of them, travelling through unfamiliar space as Sara and Scott marveled at distant planets which each relay they crossed. The small talk the twins kept up as they talked about what they wanted to do and see on Earth, Ellen interjecting when something outlandish was suggested.

Then, when they arrived at the Charon relay, the shuttle grew quiet. Ellen held Alec's hand tightly, that beautiful smile of hers decorating her soft features. Sara smiled at them before letting out a gasp as the shuttle flew over Mars. The twins glued their faces to the window as Earth grew larger, blue and green reflecting on Sara's and Scott's eyes.

"It is a warm memory."

The voice came from within his mind. Alec sighed, looking up to the ceiling out of custom of so many years with the Alliance and use of intercoms.

"Yes, it is, SAM," Alec replies silently. "Yes, it is." Alec walks out of the cryo bay, passing by his children's pods that still hadn't been prepared. "How are we doing, SAM?"

"The Hyperion is on course to Habitat 7. However, there seems to be something interfering with our comms. We cannot contact the Nexus at this time."

"That can be a problem."

"I agree. Technicians are already working on the issue."

"Good."

Alec reaches the med bay, where a couple of men and women sit on beds drinking coffee or being examined. Dr. Carlyle waves the N7 over to an empty bed.

"Good morning, Pathfinder. Let's get you checked out."

Carlyle scans Alec with his omni-tool, focusing on the readings. SAM's voice fills the amicable silence between the soldier and the doctor.

"Alec?"

"Yes, SAM?"

"There is hope yet for Ellen."

"I know, SAM. The Ryders will be home soon."

* * *

 **AN: I'm sad we didn't get more time with Alec. Daddy Ryder (as I like calling him) has a lot I wish we could've seen. The memories were nice, but not nearly enough to sate me Anyway, thanks for reading and, if you're following A Pathfinder's Struggle, I'm working on it. It's nearly done. Have patience, please.**


End file.
